Claws of Destiny: Ice Burning
Visit the Claws of Destiny Prophecy and breeds of dragon pages to learn more if you want to learn about the dragons. Please only edit this story if their is spellinng or gramamical errors. Please commet below abour what you think and if you have any ideas thx. This story is created and owned by StareaderTheNightwing. Do NOT steal, plagurize, or chnage anything in here. Prologue It was raining. Again. The delicate Ice dragon flew through the thundering clouds looking for her landing ledge. She lands, her soaked wings droopng as she waits. Where is that walrus-brained Sea dragon she thinks angriyly, unable to hide her annoyance at his tardiness. finally, she thought as she saw a pale blue streak in the clouds above just before he spiralled down to land beside her on the narrow ledge. “Where have you been, Trout?” She asked the shivering Sea Dragon. “I-I had to get a message f-for you from t-the king,” he stammers. “Well spit it out you lump of ice, before I push you off this ledge!” She growls annoyed at his shivering and chattering. “King Snow would like you to come back to the palace immediately,” he says hurriedly. “His daughter is to hatch any minute now.” “WHAT!” She roars before leaping off the ledge and flying hurriedly towards the palace. “Wait!” He calls knowing she can’t hear him. He sighs then leaps of the ledge and starts flying after her not knowing if he will catch her. “Hurry up Trout, We’re going to miss the hatching,” She yells from ahead. “I’m going as fast I can Glacier, slow down.” He gasps. “No way am I slowing down!” She yells before speeding off into the clouds. “Glacier!” He yells before flying after her yet again. She reappears just before they stop at the gates to the palace. The two guards recognize her easily and bow low to the ground before opening the gates at her hurried command. As soon as she enters she runs down the long tunnels towards the hatchery where her only niece will hatch. “Glacier!” Bellows a white-blue dragon next to the cracking egg. “Dear Brother,” Glacier cries in relief while galloping towards him. She touches her long snout against his shoulder before turning towards the splintering eggshell. “Gorgeous egg isn’t it,” the blue dragon says quietly next to her. “Just the color of her mother’s flawless scales,” she says remembering the gorgeous Queen who died protecting her kingdom. “She will be your only heir and the best heir of any royal,” she whispers the words not knowing where they came from. CRACK She looked at the egg as it shattered into hundreds of pieces before a young dragonet bounced out and looked at her brother warmly before tumbling into his outstretched talons. She was gorgeous with white-blue scales and the darkest blue horns she had ever seen. Her eyes were a weird blue and they twinkled as though she knew something they didn’t. “Snow, what are you going to name your daughter?” Trout asked expectantly “I will name her Ice after her late mother, Icicle.” He said warmly unable to hide his love or content over his perfect daughter. Glacier looked at the Dragonet until her eyes hurt. There was just something about her that didn’t seem normal. She looked at everyone like she could see into their heads and read their thoughts like one of the ancient telepaths. She discarded that thought. There hasn’t been a telepath in centuries and everyone still believes that stupid prophecy made all those years by the last prophet before his death. But there is just something about this little dragonet that just makes her spine shiver. Maybe she is a Telepath and Prophet with Animus powers and a Light Dragon will be born the same and they will save the dragon world. Maybe her destiny is greater than any of theirs. Just maybe. First Chapter (7 years later) “Ice wake up!” bellowed King Snow. “You need to get up before Sunrise.” “I’m up dad,” groaned the half asleep Ice Dragon. UP!” he roared making her jump off the ledge onto the seal fur floor. “That’s better. Now clean your chamber while I get your breakfast.” he says before turning to go. “Yes father, I’ll do that right away,” she says calmly. “Good,” is all he he says before leaving her alone in the messy chamber but she hears his thoughts whisper about what a mess everything is today. Typical dad she thought before turning around to survey her room. “Where am I gonna start?” She asks herself before going to the marble table next to her sleeping ledge. She quickly picks up her shells and candles off the floor before placing them on the smooth marble. Then she picks up the decorative stone jewelry and vests and sets them on the wooden table next to her mirror. She dusts her Jewel encrusted mirror then checks her reflection. She picks up her furs and pelts off the floor and places them neatly on her sleeping ledge before cleaning up her scrolls and placing them in her large wooden scroll rack. Finally she straightening the large portrait of her parents on her wall. She stands back and admires her work. Her room is spotless except for a letter on her floor which she picks up and places on the desk at the far wall next to her scroll rack. She sits on the silk cushion is front of the desk and gently opens the letter. It reads: - Dear Ice, I want to wish you a happy hatching ahead of time since I can not make it to your hatching day party due to a family issue. Please forgive me and write me back as soon as you get my gift. P.S. The present will be silver with an seal fur ribbon. Sincerly, Aunt Glacier - She gently sets the letter down and picks up an quill and blank scroll to write her back when she remembers she hasn’t gotten the present yet. “Ice, here's your breakfast,” her father says as he enters through the thick silk curtain that hangs in her doorway to block her from any eyes.”They made your favorite, cooked walrus with artic root.” “Awesome,” she says happily. “Have any packages came for me today father?” She asks hopefully. “Yes, one arrived this morning, I’ll go get it now,” he turns and leaves letting the curtains wave behind him. When he returns he gives the present to her and leaves to go to a council. She reads the tag on the box which confirms it is from her Aunt. She opens it and finds an gorgeous Moonstone inside on a necklace. When she takes it out the long gold chain is just her size and she finds a space where it comes out and when she pulls it reveals a secret compartment with an picture of an beautiful Ice Dragon with Snow-Blue scales and Dark blue eyes with a identical necklace, an picture of her Father with his crown and gold vest, and a gorgeous blue-white egg. She closes it and places it on the ledge next to her mirror. She eats her breakfast savoring the cooked walrus meat and Artic Root with each bite. When she is done she calls her maid who takes the platter back to the kitchen. When it is about 2 hours after Sunrise she decides to get ready for the day. She washes her scales in the cold water. She then goes to her mirror and puts on her new Moonstone locket and her Dark Stone ear drops. She admires her gorgeous reflection in the mirror. She watches the pearls and blue diamonds embedded in her wings shimmer and the Pearls embedded in the crest just above her eyes glitter. She gathers her small Seal skin bag and puts blank scrolls, quills, and a small map inside then exits through the curtain. She walks along a long winding tunnel to the training room. When she arrives her teacher, Narwhal is teaching an young dragonet how to defend themselves against an attack. Narwhal sees her enter and ends her session with an quick talk before quickly shooing the dragonet away. She bows low and says in an sweet, cool voice, “Welcome my Princess,” before getting up and taking her position at the far end of the room. While Ice puts her bag down the older Snow Dragon stretches and sharpens her claws against the rock. Ice quickly takes the jewelry off and places them in her bag. She walks to her position and bows low before jumping at Narwhal. Her teacher reacts instinctively, pulling her claws up to block the attack but Ice cuts right through and lands with a thud on her instructor. When she knows she’s won the training exercise she gets off and walks back to her starting position. After many attempts and a few cuts later Ice gathers her things and quickly walks to her next class. History Ice walks into the room while her teacher, whirlpool, is straightening one of the many maps on the walls. She sits on an wolf pelt and waits until her teacher is done before taking out her quills and paper. She listens and writes down most of the things being taught along with listening to the constant chattering of Whirlpool’s mind. She walks carefully back to her room blocking out the other dragons thoughts the best she can. She discarded the bag and flies to the doors of the palace before exiting. She quickly finds her friend Crystal’s house and knocks before entering the beautiful home. “Crystal!” She calls before flying towards her chamber. “Are you here?” “Coming!” She heard Crystal yell clearly irritated. “Where are we going?” Crystal asks curiously as she enters the dark room. “I’ll tell you when we get there,” Ice says mischievously. “Let’s get going.” “Ok,” is all Crystal manages to say before Ice takes off into the sky with Crystal on her tail Ice fllies all the way over to the gorgeous Spiral Mountain where the dark and light energies swirl upward on the mountain.It's also the best hangout spot for both Dark and Light dragons. Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions